This invention relates to increasing the apparent temporal or spatial resolution of a created and/or displayed image which is typically produced by ordered groups of elements such as by a raster or matrix element or device, without a required increase in the number of image elements of the image. The application is a continuation-in part- of the copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/119,610 filed Sep. 13, 1993 for Apparatus and Method for Spatial Scan Modulation of a Video Display which U.S. Pat. No. 119,610 application is a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 355,461 filed May 22, 1989—now abandoned. The Notice of Allowance for the U.S. Pat. No. 119,610 application was mailed to the applicant on Dec. 22, 1994 and the issue fee has been paid. The content of this U.S. Pat. No. 119,610 application is incorporated by reference.